


Peace, Love, Eren

by mediocre_cassbutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Barista Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_cassbutt/pseuds/mediocre_cassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you mix a cute barista, a very flustered Levi, and love? Peace, love, and Eren, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Day

Who knew so much could change in an afternoon? Well, you could lose your job. Your car could break down, you could lose a friend.

You could fall in love. For me it was all of the above.

The most, how you say, interesting day I’ve had so far started a little like this. I went into work and was told that no one liked my fucking attitude by my boss, who then proceeded to shove me out the door with a goodbye and the contents of my desk all packed up in a neat little box. Bullshit, am I right?

I left. More like stormed out, actually. Had an argument with my best friend of 3 years, then proceeded to lose him as well as my job. Whatever. Not like I was upset or anything. Never.

Since it was basically super early for any normal human being, I decided to get a coffee. But when I was about a block away from my usual caffeine depot, my car stuttered to a stop at the side of the road. Perfect. Great. Begin the walk of shame.

After what seemed like forever, I finally got to my usual dive, Shiganshina Cafe. I came here almost every day for a good coffee or pastry or whatever it is Armin had baked up that day. I came there so often that everyone who worked there knew me and vice versa. At least, that’s what I had thought.

“Levi!” Armin yelled when I entered. “We have a new staff member I’d like you to meet. He’s an old friend. Eren! Get out here!”

After a bit of rustling and commotion, a man came through the break room door. The thing is, I’ve never been one to believe in love, or even infatuation for that matter, at first sight. But with this stranger, I had a feeling that wasn’t the only thing about to change.

He wasn’t very tall compared to others, but a person of my height would consider him a giant. He had an untidy mop of brown hair, which looked soft enough to put the clouds to shame. His eyes, which were an impossible shade of turquoise, sparkled brighter than any star. He had lightly tanned skin, which made him seem to glow. He left me breathless.

“H-hi. Name’s Eren.” He spoke in such a manner that may drive someone to tears. 

“Levi.” I responded. “Nice to meet you. Armin, can I just get my usual?”

“Sure thing, Levi!” He chirped back, rushing behind the counter to make my drink.

“So, uh, what’s up?” Eren asked rather awkwardly.

“A shit day I’d rather not talk about.” I snapped. After I said it, I felt immediate regret. His face looked pained.

“Okay. Uh, I’m gonna…” He trailed off, sprinting back into the break room.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I can’t just take out my anger on unsuspecting brats. Not if I wanted anything to do with them at least. I’m such an asshole. I wanted to woo him, didn’t I? Ha! As if!

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Armin Is Really Persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says. Armin tries to get Levi out of the house.

The next two weeks were a frenzy. I had to fix my car, find a job, it was all just a little overwhelming. I had absolutely no time to get coffee.

Which was upsetting.

I really wanted to see Eren again. One, because I had the dorkiest little crush on him. Two, because I was an absolute jerk to him. I couldn’t let him think I didn’t like him, that’s not how relationships start!

Luckily, I got the perfect opportunity when Armin knocked on my door. We had been pretty close ever since I started going to Shiganshina. He was just most likely worried about me, which wasn’t unexpected.

“Levi, where’ve you been? We’ve missed you at the cafe.” Armin rambled as I opened the door.

“Job hunting. It’s fucking hectic. And what do you mean by that? I know you’ve missed me. Has that horse faced douchebag been lonely without my pleasant personality?”

“Never mind about that. My real goal here today was to get you out of the house for once. I’m throwing a party this weekend. You should come. Eren’ll be there.” He punctuated the sentence with a wink.

My face immediately heated up. “I-I have no idea why you’d mention that brat to me.”

“Excuse my language, but bitch please. I saw the way you looked at him. He needs someone and I think you’ll be it. He asked about you right when you left, after all. I know Eren, and that means he has some interest in you.”

If it was possible, my face heated up even further. This made Armin laugh, the jerk. He was still laughing when I aggressively shoved him out the door.

The only thing I was certain about at that moment was that I had to go to that party. But I wasn’t so sure I was mentally prepared for what could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter will be out also this week. Sorry the chapter is so short!


	3. The Armin Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party comes, and Levi is a wreck at the prospect of seeing Eren.

The day of the party came, and I was a jittery mess. With all the stressing that I’d done the past two weeks, I really needed to let loose. I wasn’t quite sure if this party was going to add or take away from the stress in my life.

I arrived at Armin’s house at around 4:45. The party had only just gotten started, and I was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. I was alone. But not for long. I saw a blonde head weaving through the crowd. 

“Levi! Glad you made it buddy!” Armin, rather loudly if I’m being honest, screeched into my ear.

“Goodness fuck, you are going to make me go deaf if you continue like that!” I replied, playfully punching his shoulder.

“Just gotta make sure that people know you’re here. Some people besides me like you, you know!”

“Like who, Freckled Jesus? He likes everybody.”

“Levi. We both know you aren’t dumb. You know exactly who I’m talking about.”

“Where is he? I’d like to apologize for the way I treated him the other day. I was a bit sensitive, to say the least.”

“He’s in the living room. Go get ‘im, tiger.” 

Suddenly, with strength I didn’t know Armin possessed, I found myself being shoved forcefully in the direction of said room. I breathed. In, out, inhale, exhale. 

Calm down. He’s just a brat. Nothing to it! Just walk in there and talk to him! Come on, Levi!

I finally worked up the courage and stepped inside. Though there were many familiar faces, my eyes instantly went to the beauty that was Eren.

My eyes were latched to him. There was no way I could turn my eyes to something or someone else. He wasn’t very dressed up, just in a black dress shirt and black pants, but he made it look stunning. 

Without warning, his eyes swung up to meet mine. Our eyes only met for a split second before he abruptly looked away. I found courage from somewhere deep inside me, and walked right over to him. He avoided my eyes.

“Oi.” I blurted out. He still looked elsewhere. “ Oi, brat.”

“Yes?” He said hesitantly, finally looking down at me.

“I just wanted to say-”

“Sir, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ask such a nosy question! I’m really sorry! I’m sorry I was prying into your life!”

All I could do was stare. Was he serious? And why’d he call me sir?

“I appreciate the thought, but I’m afraid you are wrong. I should be the one apologizing. I was pretty shitty to you.”

“No, no, not at all, I shouldn’t have tried to make conversation, obviously I cannot sense someone’s mood very well.”

“It was a simple question. I could have answered normally, but I was rude instead. You made me nervous.”

“How so?” He asked, tilting his head to one side. Cute.

“I’m not used to seeing things of extraordinary beauty.”

His face flamed. It was pretty cool that I could get such a reaction out of him. He was red as a tomato. I, however, was unfazed.

“You- you think I’m beautiful?” His voice cracked.

“Absolutely. It’s hard to deny. You’re gorgeous. It’s especially apparent when you’re standing right in front of me.”

“Th-thank you? Sorry, I’m not very good at this. Accepting compliments, I mean.”

“That’s surprising. I would’ve thought you’d be getting compliments left and right, being the way you are.”

“Oh, stop, Levi! You flatter me!” He giggled. Also cute.

“Why haven’t I met you before? I’ve known Armin pretty well since I moved here three years ago. Apparently you are an old friend of his.”

“Yeah, me and Armin go way back. We’ve been friends since we were kids. But I moved away a couple of years ago, so I must have just missed ‘ya.”

“Shame.”

Conversation between Eren and I flowed easily. The more he drank, the more he spilled about himself. He really, really loved pumpkin pie. When I suggested we go to lunch sometime he excitedly yelled “Yes!” In my ear.

Overall, a really great party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four will be out soon! See you then.


	4. Marco's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go to lunch (a platonic lunch, of course).

Lunch. What is it about a meal that makes you fall in love?

I had set up a lunch with Eren a week after the party at a place called Marco’s. It looked like a cozy place, and the window advertised that you could get calzones 50% off with a coupon. When I walked in, I was greeted with a cacophony of smells. An assortment of basil, oregano, garlic, and tomato scents assaulted me. It smelled like heaven.

I found a good table in the restaurant, and settled myself there. I only waited ten more minutes before a very flustered looking Eren ran through the door.

“Sorry I’m a tad late. Did you wait long?”

“No. I’ve only been here for a couple minutes. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, good. How’ve you been, Levi? I missed you.”

I started blushing immediately. He laughed hard, holding his sides. I’d seen him a couple of times at the coffee shop since the party, and all of our conversations so far went just like this. He’d say something and I’d get flustered(like I always do around him). He’d laugh that beautiful laugh in response.

“Tch. Brat. I haven’t missed you at all, seeing how you’re constantly annoying the shit out of me.”

“That’s mean, Levi! I’m a delightful person.” He pouted.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He was just so ridiculous and cute pouting like that. This act made him pout even more.

“ Oh, come on, Eren. You know I like you.”

“Nice to know. I would never have guessed that otherwise.”

“Why would I ask you to lunch if I felt differently? You’re a brat, but you’re my favorite brat.”

“I’m not a brat, Levi!”

“Oh, please. You’re the brattiest little shit I’ve ever met. Be self aware.”

“Whatever.”

Lunch came and went much too quickly. We were all bundled up and ready to leave, when Eren suddenly grabbed my wrist.

“Hey, u-uh, could we do this again sometime?”

“Sure, Eren.” His face was so overjoyed and pure in that moment, I could’ve cried.

“Oh my goodness, what was that?” Eren almost yelled with curiosity and alarm.

“What?” 

“On your face! I could’ve sworn I saw a smile!”

“I don’t smile.”

“You did, Levi! Don’t try to deny it!”

“Fine. Whatever you say!”

“Nice to know I can make you smile.”

“Sh-shut up.” I felt like lava was coursing through my veins.

“Wait, one more thing. You look so much more gorgeous when you smile. You should do it more often.”

He hugged me right as I went into a state of panic, disbelief, and shock. He ran out of the door before I could say anything.

“Oh. My. God!” I smiled. “That fucking brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five will be out soon! Comments are very much appreciated.


	5. Another Fucking Party Because Why Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's birthday party. Gayness ensues.

Why do parties tend to have such a massive impact on me?

Armin threw another party about a month after his last one. It was a birthday bash for himself, actually. Anyways, since Armin insisted I go, I had to. It’s really hard to resist Armin, especially when he complains and tries to yank you out the door.

The day of the party came, and since I had other business to take care of, the party was already in full swing when I arrived. Most of the people there were at least somewhat drunk. Armin, however, was perfectly sober and sipping daintily on a glass of wine.

“Hey, Armin.” I greeted him.

“Levi! You came!” He perked up considerably and pulled me into a hug.

“Of course. You practically got on your knees and begged me, just like you always do when you throw a party.”

“That’s true. But you know I’m only doing it for your sake. You hardly ever leave your apartment except for work.”

“You keep saying that, but I consider myself pretty social.”

“Levi, come on. I’m more social than you. Me. I have, like, five friends.”

“Anyways. Where’s Eren?”

“Over by the bar. Fair warning,he’s already pretty smashed.”

I weaved my way through the crowd, heading towards the bar. There were people chatting, drinking, and leaning on the bar. But there he was, the man I had such a crush on. Armin was right about him being pretty smashed.

“Leviiiiiii!” He cried, stumbling towards me. “Oh my gosh. I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“And miss this? Never.”

“You know what I’ve never noticed? You are so short!”

“Yes, Eren, I know.”

“You’re also really mean!”

“I get that a lot.”

“But you know what? You’re really pretty!” I froze.

“I really like you, Levi.” Then he turned serious, as serious as he could be when drunk. “But I’m gonna mess it up. I really don’t want to hurt you.” He sniffled a bit, then started crying. “I’ll bet you don’t even like me in that way.”

“Eren.” He looked up, giving me the saddest eyes I’d ever seen. I faltered. “You-you’ve got it all wrong. I may not show it in the best way, but I like you very much, Eren.”

Then he stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped crying, stopped everything. So I continued.

“I saw you in that coffee shop and knew it was over for me. Then I got to know you. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

And then we were kissing. Movies always make it seem magical and life changing. My first kiss with Eren was more. Cliche, but true. The kiss was soft at first, then became more desperate. He grasped blindly at my hair, and I held his face. All too soon, I pulled away.

“Do you believe me now, Eren?”

“Yes.” I said softly.

I pulled him closer for a softer kiss than earlier. He tasted of alcohol. His hair was soft and messy and beautiful. This time, he pulled away.

“Do you really think this will work, Levi? In reality, I’m a terrible person.”

“Never say that. You are amazing.”

“Whatever you say.”

********************

The next morning, I woke up in the arms of my beautiful Eren. A bit of sunlight was filtering in through a nearby window. Sunlight rested on Eren’s face, framing his tan arms and bare chest. He was beautiful. I smiled. When he felt me stirring, Eren slowly began to wake.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Whoa, I can’t believe you’re still here. I thought you were a dream. A very good dream.”

“I’m not a dream. I’m here.”

I lifted his hand up to my mouth, kissing the inside of his wrist. Eren smiled. I continued kissing him. I kissed his temple, the nape of his neck, his collarbone. Then I planted a kiss on his lips, a sweet one reserved for those you truly adore.

“Levi, you’re wonderful.” 

“I think it’s you that’s truly wonderful, but okay.”

We stayed silent for a bit, just looking at each other, clutching each other.

“Wanna get breakfast? My treat.”

“Whatever you want, Levi.”

“Brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six will be out soon!


	6. Texting and Being Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension ensues after the party. Plans are made.

I breathed, composing myself. I stood outside of Shiganshina Cafe, trying to give myself a pep talk. It was just coffee. Completely innocent, with no ulterior motives, right? RIGHT?!

I sighed and pushed the door open. Laughter and talking filled my ears, and the smell of coffee was present as always. A little bell above the door signaled my arrival.

“Just a minute!” I heard an all too familiar voice call. A minute later, Eren appeared, wiping his hands on an apron. “Welcome to Shiganshina Cafe, how can-”

He looked up at me finally then stopped. The tips of his ears were bright red and his cheeks were slightly red.

“Hey! Just your normal, Levi?” He finally blurted out.

“Yeah, thanks.” 

He turned around and started working on my beverage. As he did, I stepped to the side and looked at him. His arms were still strong. His hair was still floppy and soft. He was exactly the same, yet I could cut the tension with a knife. 

“Levi?” Eren called out. “Here. One cream, one sugar.”

“Thanks, Eren.”

Our eyes locked for a solid ten seconds. My face felt warm, and I was sure it was bright red. Man, this kid wrecked me.

“Goodbye, brat.” I spun on my heel and strode out of the cafe.

I took a sip of my coffee, and it was perfect, much like the person who made it. Underneath my thumb was my own name, written in a messy handwriting. The “i” in Levi was dotted with a heart. Under that was what appeared to be a phone number with the instructions to call or text anytime. I immediately whipped my phone out and put it in as a contact.

As I took another sip of my coffee, a feeling of contentment washed over me. I couldn’t believe this was even real. Eren liked me back. It was unbelievable.

Later that night, I sent Eren a text. 

"Hey Eren. It’s Levi."

Oh my gosh was that even the right thing to say? Oh no, I’m such a fucking idiot. I felt a buzz in my pocket and promptly flipped the hell out. Okay, okay, chill Levi. He’s just a brat, remember?

"Hey. I see you read the coffee cup then. Nice."

"Yeah. Why’d you put a heart over the i in my name, you brat?"

"Just because. I wanted to."

"Okay. Hey, brat, You busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I want to take you on a date."

There was a delayed reaction. A minute passed, then five.

"You there, brat?"

"Yeah. I was just freaking out a little. What did you have in mind ;)"

"I know a place. Trust me."

"It’s a date. I’ll send you directions to my house since I have no idea where you're taking me."

"You got it, Eren."

"See you later <3"

He’s so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I felt really productive today, so here is chapter six!


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on a date. Levi discovers Eren is a huge dork.

Following the very specific directions from Eren, I arrived at a very cozy looking brick house. I got out of the car, following the sidewalk that lead up to the front door. Suddenly, I felt very nervous. I waited there, trying and failing to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. Getting myself together, I knocked on the polished wood. A few seconds later, a girl with black hair and a calculating expression opened the door.

“Who are you?”

“Levi. I’m here for Eren. We have a date tonight.”

“Ah, I see.” She turned around. “Eren! Your date’s here!”

“Hold on, Mikasa! I’m doing something!” 

“I’m sorry about him. He’s twenty two years old, but he still doesn’t know how to properly get dressed.”

I only shrugged in response. It was true. When Eren finally emerged, he was hastily putting on a pair of shoes. He looked amazing. He was only wearing a dress shirt and black pants, but to me it looked like he had bought the outfit for a thousand dollars.

“Hey.” He said, somewhat breathless.

“Hello.” I replied, instantly smiling. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

From behind my back, I produced a single white rose. As I was holding it out to him, I noticed he had a faint blush on his face. He mumbled a thank you as we headed to my car.

“So, where are we going tonight?”

“As if I’d tell you, brat. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

He pouted. God, every time he did, I just wanted to kiss it right off his face.

“Don’t worry.” I assured him, laying my hand over his. “It’ll be great.”

“Okay.” He blushed, flipping his hand over and intertwining our fingers.

For the entire car ride, he continued to pester me about the venue for our date. Even when I managed to get our conversation to some other topic, he always looped it right back around to our evening plans. He looked stunned as we parked outside of Sina Planetarium. Excitedly grabbing my hand, Eren yanked me out of the car.

“Levi! This is awesome! How’d you know I love astrology?”

“I didn’t. I just thought that it would be romantic.”

“Well, I love it!” He cheered.

I payed for our tickets, and lead Eren by the hand into the actual planetarium. We found good seats, and we sat.

“Welcome to Sina Planetarium. The star show will begin in one minute. Please take your seats and enjoy the show.”

Eren made a little noise of happiness. He sure was excited. Who knew the object of my affection was such a huge star nerd? I sure didn’t. After a bit, the lights dimmed, and Eren quickly shushed me even though I didn’t say anything or make a noise of any sort.

The show mainly consisted of a man naming a thing on a screen. It was great, of course, but I was distracted. Eren was far more breathtaking than any star. He was about as radiant as a galaxy. I reached out and grabbed his hand, tangling our fingers together. He looked down at our hands, then up to my eyes. Time stopped. Stars flashed by.

“Levi, I-” he began.

I moved forward, crashing our lips together, shutting him up. The kiss became sweeter until I pulled away, resting my forehead against his.

“Shh. Don’t speak.”

Under the light of some artificial stars, I felt a feeling wash over me. It was absolutely suffocating. I couldn’t breathe.

The feeling was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight will be out soon. Only four more chapters left!


	8. A Really Short Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time.

Nearly three months later, Eren moved in with me. Many people insisted we were moving too fast, but we begged to differ. We couldn’t stand being apart. As we were unpacking the last boxes, I spoke up.

“Hey Eren?”

“What do you need, Levi? The box cutter?”

“Nah, not that. Okay, so I know we’ve only know each other for four months, but I’ve been thinking. No sense in holding things back.”

I paused, looking up at Eren for any uncertainty. He nodded, willing me to go on.

“I realized quite a while ago that I...love you. I can understand if you don’t feel as strongly as I do or want to move slower than I’m going. I mean, why-”

Eren caught both sides of my face and kissed me to end my rambling. Too soon, in my opinion, he pulled away.

“Levi, shut the hell up. Can you not see? I feel the same.”He hugged me tightly. “Idiot.”

“Tch. You are an absolute brat.”

“Let’s finish up. You promised that after we finished we’d marathon Parks and Rec. Get a move on.”

“I love you, you nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was short, so I'll probably post another later. Three chapters left!


	9. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Eren's parents.

“A-Are you sure about this, Eren? We can always leave.”

“Come on, Levi. Don’t be scared. My parents will love you.”

Eren and I had been dating for nearly nine months now. Dating for that long usually means meeting parents. That was what I was doing. I had heard much about them, all good things, of course. I knew I was going to like them. But that didn’t matter. They had to approve of me. 

Eren kept glancing at me during the drive. I was tapping my foot, something I always do when I’m nervous. All of a sudden I felt Eren’s hand over mine, warm and familiar. I calmed down. Eren was here. That’s all I needed.

We parked outside of a house that looked like a cottage sometime later. I hesitantly got out of my car, straightening my tie. I smoothed down my hair and took a deep breath.

“Shall we?” I asked, holding my hand out to Eren.

“We shall.” He said, taking it.

We walked up the driveway to the front door, and I only hesitated a moment before ringing the doorbell.

A lady with kind eyes and brown hair opened the door. As soon as she laid eyes on her son, she started beaming in a way very much like Eren.

“Eren, darling!” She excitedly yelled. “Grisha, Eren’s here!”

“Hey, momma.”

“Come in. Come in, honey.” Suddenly, her attention shifted to me. “Oh, you must be Levi. Nice to meet you.”

I reached out my hand for her to shake it. Instead, she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer for a hug. I stopped, then hugged back. She was warm and smelled of lavender and rosemary.

She lead us inside, chatting with Eren. Hung on the wall were various childhood pictures of Eren. A smiling Eren who was missing two front teeth. A picture of Eren and Mikasa in gowns graduating from high school. We entered the dining room and a man I assumed was Eren’s father stood up and shook my hand.

“Would you like something to drink, Levi?” Eren’s mother asked.

“No thank you, Mrs. Jeager.”

“Oh, please. Mrs. Jeager sounds so stiff. Call me Carla.”

While Carla made final preparations for dinner, I made small talk with Grisha. We chatted about how I met his son, all that jazz. I never once let go of Eren’s hand.

“Okay, you guys! Dinner’s ready!”

Carla stepped out of the kitchen, placing a dish on the kitchen table. Spread out were various foods, including spaghetti, salad, pesto, and garlic bread. I got a whiff of all the herbs and spices, and I swore this was utopia. I also got a weird feeling of deja vu.

“Everything smells amazing, Carla.”

“Aw, thank you, Levi! You’re too sweet and charming for your own good.”

I smiled, and she did the same. I could see why Eren was such a momma’s boy. Carla was very kind. I liked her a lot.

We passed around food, talked, ate and really got to know each other.

“Thank you so much for coming all this way, Levi. I’ve heard so much about you. Eren absolutely gushes about you. You’ve really struck a chord in him.”

“Momma! I do not gush!”

Suddenly, quick as lightning, Carla got up, crossed to Eren, and pinched his ear, causing him to yelp. When she released it, his ear was bright red.

“Your ear is red. Liar.” she said sweetly.

I chuckled. My boyfriend was cute. And I loved him.

Our meal passed without any further interruption. Carla shared embarrassing snippets from Eren’s childhood. I could swear he was flustered enough to combust.

When we were walking out the door, I was reluctant to leave. Carla and Grisha Jeager were very hospitable. I quickly hugged Carla, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to visit soon. I firmly shook Grisha’s hand.

I plopped into my car, sighing softly. “That wasn’t as scary as I thought it would be.”

“Right? I was sure with your type of personality it would go south.”

“Hey! You like my personality!” I pouted.

“Yeah, you’re right. I love you, Levi.”

“I adore you, Eren.”

That night, I slept in Eren’s arms and was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Two chapters remain!


	10. Yes, It's Another God Damn Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eren's birthday!

On March 29th, I had a perfect idea. The next day was Eren’s birthday. I phoned all his favorite people, baked a couple pumpkin pies, and made a playlist with all his favorite songs and artists. I called into work so I could get ready. A cliche surprise party, filled with all his favorite people and things. When he got home from work, he’d be met with a party.

The time came. 5:30. People had been arriving for an hour. Armin, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt, and Mikasa. We all waited patiently. Then the door handle turned and we all went deathly silent.

“I’m ho-”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!” We all shrieked in unison.

Eren beamed. Laughter and talking filled the air.

“Did you plan all of this?” Eren asked, turning to me.

“Yeah. I thought we could make your day nice. You deserve it.”

Eren quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek. He was warm, and I closed my eyes, savoring this moment.

“It’s amazing.” He whispered.

“How’d you even score Levi, Eren? If I’m being frank, you kinda suck.” I heard Jean jab.

Eren let go of me and yelled. “You wanna fight, Jean?”

“Bring it, Jeager!”

“Now, now, Jean. It’s his birthday.” Marco said, giving a half smile.

Jean sighed, sitting down next to Marco. “Fine.”

“Okay, now that that’s done. It’s time to bring out the birthday pie.”

“Pie?” Eren inquired. “What kind?”

“What kind do you think?”

“Pumpkin? IS IT PUMPKIN?”

“Yes! It indeed is!”

Eren squealed and jumped up and down. I retreated into the kitchen, bringing out a pumpkin pie. I decided to forgo the candles because candles on a pie are fucking weird? Even though there were no candles, we still sang. Gifts were passed out. Eren got an assortment of things, from hats to rubber chickens. I brought mine out last.

“Before you open it, let me just say that it isn’t much and you may not even like it. Proceed.”

He opened the box, revealing a small, in-home planetarium machine.

“Our first date. Sina Planetarium. Do you remember?”

“Of course I remember! I love this! Thank you!”

The rest of the night was filled with joyous celebration. We laughed, ate, drank, and just had an all around good time. When everybody left, Eren insisted that we set up the planetarium. So of course I said yes. I can never say no to a pleading Eren.

When we finally deciphered the directions and put it together, my star nerd was practically shivering with anticipation. I flipped a switch, and our shared bedroom turned into a galaxy.Eren had the most mesmerised look on his face, and he had never been more beautiful than he was at that moment. He turned to me, giving me an amazed, wide-eyed look. I held up a finger, and ran out of the room to our speaker system. I plugged in my phone, turned on a song, and went back to the room.

In the first notes of the song, I held out my hand to Eren. “Dance with me?”

He nodded, grabbing my hand. I held him close.

“I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you .  
Yes, there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you”

I whispered the words into Eren’s ear.

“I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
All of the while, all of the while  
It was you.”

As the song came to a close, I pulled away from Eren, bringing him into a tender kiss. He moved away from me, putting his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head. In that moment, I only felt three things.

Peace.  
Love.  
Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! There is one chapter left! If you're curious, here's a link to the song mentioned into this chapter. It's called "Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZcJRw5Gs88

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!I know it's a tad short, but I will probably add the second chapter soon, by the end of this week maybe! Thank you!


End file.
